Remembering
by black wolfgirl2722
Summary: Looking back, just looking, what could you see? Would you like it? I'm not too sure...but it has it's advantages...a more dangerous war than in the book, a battle for more. Oneshot, R&R read between the lines, it's more important than you might think....


A/N: Just a thought, nothing really, it's got meaning, more of a tidbit of a fanfic I've been working on since I was nine. Changes POV every ~ so I hope that helps it's told in first and third, but still from Lynndsey's POV just an all seeing eye, instead of personally :) her story, not mine, I just tell it for her…so I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, it would have gone a bit like this…and I do not own Spirit, the movie, or the songs…

–

My dearest cousin Jamie,

After the battle's rage has died down, remember me, remember freedom.

Just because I'm gone, does not mean there is nothing left. Hope is never gone.

Remember life for what it was. Remember the times we had, good and bad.

For in those times of need when the battle rages, remember courage, strength, love.

What are you fighting for?

Never give it up. Keep it going. I'm never far behind you; I will never be far behind.

Keep up the faith, fight 'til you can fight no longer.

Fight 'til the last of our combined strength is no more.

You stood by my side that night; now I will stand by yours. Feed off my strength, my very aura, for it will aid you even after I am gone.

To you I give it all, for you alone will see my cause through. Protect it all, for now it resides in your hands – on your very shoulders; life for you will go on, for even though you wish to give up, do not forget that, though you cannot see me, I can clearly see you.

My life has ended, but my memory will forever survive, so long as someone will remember, that in times of war and death, I gave those around me the strength to go on. Go on, for life is only beginning, after this is complete, love will never truly be lost.

Remember it all, follow your heart.

Love always,

Lynndsey

'Follow your heart'

That he will surely do – to commemorate her last life.

Only she could come up with wise enough words to continue this war; lost for the dogs as it was.

But then, she could never have her family die in a lesser way than war. How could they; when war was all that was known to the family – even before her?

It could not be imagined, 'you go out with a fight, or you don't go out at all.' Her father's words rang in her ears forevermore after they were spoken.

Never to be forgotten, the will to live up to, and succeed her father was so strong, she did all she could.

Told never to die – never did – until now…she found it; sweet paradise, a vision so clear and strong, she could not help, but let it consume her.

It was strong; like nothing she'd ever known before.

Floating, where is she going?

It continued for ten more years. Death still climbed in numbers, victories rose and fell for both sides. How could they be expected to win, when their hope had already died in her?

Prophecy stated:

_The one who lives,_

_The one who dies,_

_Led by the family of Slytherin old;_

_All would turn,_

_Hell would close its angry gates,_

_Heaven's would open wide,_

_Unleashing unknown power from within_

No one knew for sure, what truth lay behind these words anymore, only desire that it should come true.

Jamie sat on the dew covered grass with a heavy sigh.

Harry sat next to him.

They sat, watching others watch them, eyes roaming lazily around, wondering when it would begin again.

Draco, Neville, and Blaise soon joined them, none speaking, just watching the horizon. A soft whine sounded behind them, Jamie turned to see a giant black wolf prowling, eyes watching the horizon – waiting. _Tobi._

Jamie turned in time to watch the sun come up red and pink in the still night sky above them. "'A red sun rising;'" Jamie mumbled.

"'Blood has been spilled this night…'" a soft feminine voice carried through the wind, sending a shiver up his spine as warm air caressed his face and exposed chest.

Heaving a sigh and mentally scolding himself for believing it could be _her._ She'd been gone too long.

Drums sounded in the distance; 'I need to find my way home, back to you, cousin, I love you, I'll run like the river, watching the sun, following it, fly like an eagle, just to return to you, but not before this is over.'

Jamie swore, this time the wind blew, he heard it sigh and envelope him, letting him feel the returned love.

Tobi growled, his hackles standing up as he tensed for what was to come.

Bracing themselves and calling out orders, the men parted ways readying themselves for another battle.

Little did they know, Hell was soon to close its gates, and Heaven was itching to open up hers.

Relief would soon reach them; it was only a matter of time, waiting for that hour.

~~2:20pm

The battle raged, just as fierce as the first, no one willing to give the enemy the upper hand. Tobi fought with Greyback, both ripping and tearing at each others throats.

2:40pm

Jamie fought with Luctian, grabbing and growling as the wolf danced just out of his reach. Getting fed up, and letting out a roar of frustration, Jamie let the wolf consume him, taking it all away – everything too human, disappearing to make room for the wolf.

2:55pm

Harry and Draco flanked Ginny and Hermione, all four of whom fought off two Death Eaters at once.

Neville and Blaise ran off to assist Madam Pomfrey with removing the wounded to the safety of the castle.

2:59pm

The time had come…

3:00pm

The sky darkened, turning black before it lightened up to a deep blue, then purple, pink and finally gold. Just before the light descended, a faux happy female voice shouted, "I'm back!"

I'd never completely leave them to the sharks, in this case, werewolves and Death Eaters. Over my dead and decomposed body! And since that hasn't happened, yet, I won't leave them.

Taking the final step over the edge of the clouds, falling gracefully to the ground, my wings extending out, making the sight all the more beautiful and enchanting to those below.

Coming to a gentle landing next to Jamie, I smiled at him as Jake descended next to me – Sheila just behind him.

"Let the fun begin," I smirked racing off to the nearest Death Eater; Jake hot on my heels. He slowly overtook me, launching for the Death Eater's throat, before he could raise his wand – Jake clamped his teeth down, not letting go.

The battle continued, Death Eaters only coming at me in numbers of four or more – never enough to match my magic and Jake's skill. Sheila occasionally jumped in, only to be driven away by Jake to prevent distraction. I smiled at this display. It never worked, every time he turned his back, Sheila went after Jamie and fought side by side with him. Still the alpha protects what's his and Jake never lets me down in that department. I'm lucky to have him and I would trade nothing for him.

Battle continued, forever friends and once enemies came together that fateful day to prevent the apocalypse from coming true – even if it is only for another thousand years. The gates of Hell, once again closed, meaning the continued survival of the race of mankind. One day, though, one day, the day _will _come when God forbids the Angel's help to man – leaving them defenseless against a stronger evil than they'd ever faced.

But that's a story for another time.

Etiamtum , meus amicitia , EGO liceor vos bonus , quod precor ut vos subsisto tutus quod memor ut decor of lupus mos forever reperio quod servo vos , iustus requiro infusco coat , maximus constructum you've umquam seen quod eyes ut fulsi aurum , vultus tergum procul vos per sapientia ultra annus vos teneo.

(Until then, my friends, I bid you goodbye, and pray that you stay safe and remember that the beauty of the wolf will forever find and keep you, just look for the blackest coat, biggest build you've ever seen and eyes that shine gold, looking back at you with wisdom beyond years you know.)

~Lynndsey Michelle Black – Potter – Lestrang – Feyerabend – McBride1105-Present

"So Jamie," Lynndsey said. "Miss me?"

Jamie turned around and eyed her, tilting his head to the side and pretending to take great care in his decision. Finally he smiled and wrapped her up in a tight hug, swinging her in a circle before setting her down again.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Life was lonely down here without you."

Lynndsey smiled up at him. "Did you get taller?"

Jamie smiled a mischievous glint in his eyes. "No," he put his hand on top of her head. "I think you just shrunk."

The gathering crowd of survivors laughed heartily as Lynndsey smacked Jamie's hand away.

"I didn't shrink, I'm the normal one, and you're the freak that grew 'til he was 6'7."

"5'2 is _short._" Jamie countered.

He turned around when Tobi approached and walked a distance away.

Lynndsey looked at Tobi before getting on her knees to make the transitive easier on the both of them.

She flung her arms around the giant wolf's furry neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Tobi; I could never have done any of this without you."

A low comforting growl issued from his throat.

Lynndsey laughed. "Okay, but you better thank me one day."

Placing one hand on his cheek and the other over the thundering beat, that was his heart.

Lynndsey poured all her love and memories of Tobi, and let the magic bring him back.

Long, strong male arms wrapped around her in a tight hug and Tobi kissed the top of her head affectionately, before releasing her.

"Welcome back," his deep brown eyes held unconditional love and trust as he smiled at her.

Standing up and looking around at the gathered people. Lynndsey smiled and flung her arms wide as she shouted to all on the grounds, "It's good to be back!"

The crowd cheered, hugging everyone and running off to tell those in the castle the good news.

"Now we go home." Lynndsey whispered heading towards the south and into the Forbidden Forest, with Jake, Sheila, Jamie, and Tobi in tow; just as the sun set, inking the sky midnight once again.

"Another day, another battle," Jamie sighed.

"Now time for a well deserved vacation," Tobi added.

Catching up with his sister, Draco spoke, "Actually, we have a vampire problem in Italy, the Council would like for us to take care of."

Groaning, Lynndsey hooked her arm through her brother's as Jamie smacked him on the back of his head.

"What kind of vampires?"

"Some 'Volturi', they're an old family of a different kind of vampire." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Well boys," Lynndsey grinned. "Looks like we're going to Italy."

**THE END**

**OR IS IT??? ;)**

A/N: Okay, don't freak, two diff Draco's in this fic, the one at the end is Lynndsey's brother and the one at the beginning and middle is Draco Malfoy. Jamie is diff from Jamie from my other fic. Jake and Sheila are wolves, just plain ol' wolves, nothing really special about them. Jake is black and Sheila is white. Tobi is short for Tobias, hence the 'i' instead of 'y'. If you have any questions feel free to ask, just click on the beautiful green button below!

This fic is mostly pointless, but it does have significances to my series I would like to post soon, but no guarantee there…this is basically the short version of what happens, and a summary of it, with fewer characters mentioned in this, but it's kind of a tease/taste, however you take it ;) of what is planned to come! Yay! I think I have it all, so yeah, I'm done, and review, please.


End file.
